Began Again
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: " I've spent the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn and end, But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched began again..." A short one shot, based on the song Began Again, by Taylor Swift... Leyton


**Hey Guys! This is just a short simple one shot, that I came up with while sitting in traffic. I've been stuck in traffic for like an hour and a half, and it looks like I'm going to be here a little longer.. So Thank God for music and my phone, are I wouldn't be able to bring you this...lol**

**So I was listening to Began Again, by Taylor Swift... I love her and her music... And I had this song on repeat, and I just thought Hey! I could totally write a short one shot for Leyton with this song... And that's what I did... It's not much, kind of cheesy, but I hope you like it anyways...**

**I'm working on new updates for my other stories, will post soon...**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

**BEGAN AGAIN**

Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do

Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do

Peyton Sawyer laid in her bed, with the biggest smile on her face, a smile that had never graced her face before.. She laid there thinking back to her wonderful date last night.

" What's with the smile?" Brooke said, as she walked into my room. I was wide awake, staring into space.

" I can't stop smiling, I probably smiled while I was sleeping to." I told her, as I sat up a little, " Last night was amazing... I'm glad you pushed me into going."

Brooke sat down beside me, " I told you that he was a decent, sweet, nice, down to earth kind of guy.."

"Yeah, I didn't think guys like that exits anymore.."

Brooke wrapped her arm around me, " Well maybe we got the last two..." she said, and I knew she was thinking about her prefect Boyfriend. Julian Baker.. " So do I get details about last night, or do I have to wait till Julian calls, and make him tell me.."

I tilted my head, " Just because Julian and Lucas are best friends, doesn't mean he's going to tell him anything.."

Brooke laughed out loud.." Oh, Peyton, my sweet dear native friend, I already talked to Julian, and he said, Lucas hasn't stop talking about you since he got in last night..."

My smiled widen if that was even possible, " Really?" I said, as I bit my lip. Brooke nod... " Okay. I'll tell you... " I took a deep breath.. " Here it goes...

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you

You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

I walked into the café, expecting him to be late, Jake was always late. But he wasn't he said he got there early, counting down the minutes to see me. He stood up and waved me over. I was so nervous, as I walked towards him. And then he pulled my chair out for me, something that shocked me. Jake never did that, not in the all the years we dated..

His eyes scanned my body, and made me blush.. " You look beautiful..." he said, as he sat down in front of me...Smiling this wonderful breath-taking smile.

" Thanks.." I told him, as we locked eyes. I think in that moment I've never see eyes so blue, so trusting, so soulful... He was different, then I thought he would be.

" Okay, don't think I'm crazy, but... I used to watch you from afar.."

" you did what?" I asked, not sure that I heard him right.. He used to watch me, what did that mean, and when?

He turned his head, like he didn't want me to see him blush, but I did... " I use to watch, you... ninth grade, ten grade, hell. all through high school... "

" What did watch?" I just had to asks, cause it's not like I had anything for him to watch, I was so lame and unpopular in school. I was a loner, I spent more time alone, or with Jake than anyone else.

" Your legs mostly..." he said with a little smirk. He then looked down at them, " They were amazing... Excuse me they are amazing..."

I looked down at the table, I couldn't believe he was actually talking about my legs, Jake used to say they were to skinny, and to long, and he hated when I worn high heels..." Don't you think there to skinny and to long?"

His eye widen with disbelief, " Hell no!" he said, so loud that people was looking at us, but he didn't care. " They are prefect, I use to dream about your legs, well...I still do..." he stuttered..." I love your long legs, especially when you wear high heels, they make them longer, I must admit they are big turn on for me, very sexy."

Boy was I surprised by that, Jake hated when I worn high heels, I love them, but he hated them... And Lucas thinks they make me look sexy...Wow! was all I could think...

We ordered our food, and sat there talking about stuff high school, and college, and what next's in our lives, my phone rung, I hit ignored, because I was having to much of a good time, to even care who was calling me.. " Friday I'm in love.." he said, with a sigh, it was my ringtone..." Do you like The Cure?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to decide if I should be honest, Jake said, most normal men, hate The Cure, " I do, and I...

" so do I.." he said, interrupting me... " Friday I'm in Love, isn't like their best song to me, but the lyrics are so real, and meaningful. I love the lyrics...Lyrics are what speak to me not the music..."

I swear in that moment, he was like the perfect guy, how did I not notice him in high school? How could I been in like every one of his classes, and never talk to him? I was so wrapped up in my own crazy problems, that I couldn't take a minute to talk to him.. I wondered if we would have been friends, or maybe more...If there was no Jake..

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did

I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

We sat there, eating and talking and laughing, " You know, I can't believe we've went to the same school, sat in the same classrooms, and never had one conversation. " I said, to him. Running my finger around the edge of my ice tea glass.

He shrugged, " Me to, I try, boy did I try..." he laughed, as he leaned back in his chair..

" You tried to talk to me?"

He nodded, " Yeah, I use to get up every morning, and look myself in the mirror and say you can do this Lucas, just go up to her, just talk to her, she's just like any other girl... But I couldn't..."

I leaned forward, " Why? I mean what was it about me that scared you off?" I had to asked, it was bugging me that we didn't talk or at least try to talk back then. " Was it my hateful stare? My bitch side? My ugly looks? My wonderful personality? What?'

He threw his head back laughing like a little kid, then he looked at me giving me a smirk... He just stared at me for a moment, making me very nervous. " It wasn't your hateful stare, I didn't even know you had one... you never give me one.. I loved when you were look at me, even if it was just a second, those eyes of your's were out of this world..."

I smiled at him, " You must have been like the only one then..." I joked..

He nodded, " I heard you would a bit of a bitch, but I've never been the type to listen to he said, she said bull... So to me you wasn't a bitch... And your personality I couldn't judge, since I never really talked to you. " He leaned forward, smiling, we were so close, just a few inches, and our foreheads could have touched.. " And your ugly looks...Your kidding me right?" he asked, as he reached for my hand lifting it up to his lips, kissing it gently..." Damn girl don't you know how beautiful and fine you was back then... Time only made you more gorgeous more remarkable ." he held my hand tightly... " And to answer your first question.. Cause you wasn't like any other girl.."

I stared at our hands, my pulse raising fast, " I was just a normal, loner, girl, there was nothing special about me.." I told him, as I looked up at him..

" No you wasn't just another normal girl, you were an angel...still are an angel...my angel...That's what I used to tell myself."

I had a lump in my throat, I just looked at him, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move... No one has ever made me feel this way, or looked at me like the way Lucas was looking at me...

I thought back to my relationship with Jake, never had he ever made me feel this way or looked at me the way Lucas does... I looked down at our hands I smile because his fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between my fingers...Jake's never did...

You said you never met one girl who  
Had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do

We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

" seriously? " He said, with a raised eye brow..." You have all the James Taylor albums?" he asked, like it was the most insane thing he had ever heard.

I nodded my head.. " I swear, I do, I listen to them every once in a while..I love Fire and Rain, it's my favorite song.."

" My dad would love you." he tells me with a little laugh.. " That's his favorite song to... he used to play it all the time when I was young and drove my brother and me insane..."

I laughed, " Hey, he's got good taste, Better than his son's probably..."

" Your funny, I like that about you, "

He thinks I'm funny, which is odd, cause Jake never did, my little comments or sarcasm usually started our fights, Jake hated James Taylor to, it's one of the reasons I played the song so much when he was over, just to get under his skin...

" So James Taylor, The Cure... What is your type of music you prefer?"

" I don't have just one prefered time of music, I like anything,and I can listen to anything, No matter what mood I'm in, there's always the lyrics of an awesome song to go with it! That's why I love music, I live for music, my life would be so empty it there was no music.. It explains things when sometimes, I can't."

"So it's like saying music is your therapy? ..." Lucas said,as his thumb glazed my hand. " It helps you through anything, it's your friend when you feel like you have no one... " I nodded sightly, " If you let me, I can be your therapy... I could help you through anything, l can be your friend when you feel like you have no one.. Your shoulder to cry, the arms to hold you, when you just need a hug for whatever reason.."

I just smiled at him, he said, I was coming off a little shy, he never thought I was the shy type, " Guess you have to get to know me, to figure me out, " I told him, I know why I'm kind of shy, I want to get to know him, but I'm afraid of getting hurt, once your hurt by someone you loved, that pain turns into a scar, and makes you questioned, everyone new that enters your life...

" I already know you" He said, and I felt like he really did, his eyes was reading me like I was his favorite book..." When we were young, I knew when you were wearing a fake smile, I knew when you were sad, or when you wanted to say something, but didn't want to cause a scene so you would just walk away... You looked so lonely, and it killed me... that no one picked up on it..."

He can't be real, how did he know me that well, better than my best friend, then my on again off again boyfriend, How could this prefect stranger know me...

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did

I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again...

I excused myself saying I needed to go to the restroom, but that wasn't why I needed to get away. I needed a moment to myself, a moment to breathe, to think, to slow my heart down. Something was happening inside of me, something I have never felt before, which should have scared me but it didn't. I wanted this feeling to stick around, as long as possible..

" I thought you ran out the back door or something." Lucas said, as I joined him again at our table.

" Why would I do that?"

" I don't know, I just can't believe that for.." he looked at his watch. " Past four hours, I have sat here talking to Peyton Sawyer, it's like a dream, like I'm waiting on someone to pinch me, back to reality,"

I surprized him, by sliding into the booth beside him, instead of seating across from him.. I pinched his arm lightly.." No...your not dreaming..."

He licked his lips, " Lucky me.." he said, as he reached for my hand again.. " This is the best date I have been on in a while..."

"Me too," I replied back to him, making me wondered if I should bring up Jake, that I just gotten out of a serious relationship eight months ago, one that I wasn't to sure if it was really over or not.. I wanted to be honest with him, I figure he would want to know, or that he needed to know..

" Can we do this again? maybe to a movie or dinner, I could cook for you..."

" I would love to, how about tomorrow night.."

" tomorrow night?" he asked..

" You know what they say, never put off a good thing.. How about you come over to my apartment, I'll send Brooke to Julian's and I'll cook for you, and then you can see all my James Taylor albums..." I teased...

" Sounds like a plan to me.."

And we walked down the block, to my car  
And I almost brought him up  
but you start to talk about the movies

That your family watches every single Christmas  
And I want to talk about that  
And for the first time  
What's past is past.

I stood up, with our hands still together, " Walk me to car?" I asked in a sweet tone. He nodded, and stood up. As we walked to the car, I thought again about Jake. You know telling him about him, and why we broke up, and that there's a chance that he would try to get in touch with me.. But then he said to me..

" Have you ever watched its A Wonderful Life?"

I stopped walking... " Duh... I love that movie..." I told him, with a silly grin

"Really?"

" Yeah who doesn't it's like the best Christmas movie, that in A Christmas Carol..." I said , then realizing Jake didn't like those movies, he said they were lame...

He shook his head, " I really wish I had the guts to talk to you back and high school... Those are like my family's all time Christmas Eve movies, we get together every year to watch them.. Maybe, this year...you can join us..."

My eyes, widen, he was inviting me to spend Christmas Eve with him and his family, Christmas is like six months away, who makes six months away plans with someone on a first date. I wanted to say were see, but before I could stop myself, I said.. " I look forward to it..."

As we reached the car, awkwardness kind of invaded us, like we both didn't want the night to end,.. " Well, I do work tomorrow.." he said, as he slipped his hands into his pockets. " So I guess this is goodnight..."

" I guess so..." I licked my lips, Jake crossed my mind once again. I was about to bring him up, but was stopped when Lucas asked

" Can I kiss you goodnight?" His voice was a low whispered, full of nervousness.

I felt my heart beat faster, I literally could hear it beating, " Yeah..." I said, as he pulled me closer, he had one hand on my waist and the other touched my cheek softly, His eyes, burned into me, as I licked my lips, cautiously leaned forward, nervously...he kissed me, and believed me or not, I saw stars, fireworks, I heard music playing...

" I have wanted to do that for nine years..." He told me, against my lips, before kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clearly enjoying this amazing, feeling, never having a kiss like this...That's the moment I realized that Jake, belonged in the past, and I wanted to keep him in the past.

But like all good things, it had to end.. We smiled, and blushed, as we parted. I grabbed a pen out of my bag, then took his hand, and wrote my number in his palm. I know I could have asked for his cell and just programmed it into it for him, But I wanted to be old school about this..." Call me tomorrow, so we can set up a time.." I kissed the palm of his hand..giving him a wink.

He kissed my forehead, then opened my door for me, I got in the car, he shut the door, I started the car, and as I turned to say bye, he surprised me by leaning into my window and kissed me again... " Sorry, I just needed one more, to get me through the night..."

" Night Lucas Scott..." I said, as I pulled the car out of park, he stood on the sidewalk, and watched as I drive off, as I looked in my rearview mirror he was still standing there. With his hands in his pockets, I knew that this was for sure the start of something good..

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause

He never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end

As I drove home last night, I thought back to our high school days, " I turned to look at Brooke, who was smiling at me, like a kid on Christmas morning. " I wish I would have never judge him, just because he was popular, and was a jock, or that his brother was a player, Lesson learned.. Never judge a book by its cover because the story inside could be the one that changes your life. You need to take time to look inside and give it a chance... "

Brooke giggled. " Yeah, I learned that lesson on my first date with Julian to, just think if we would have giving them the time of day back then, we might of never been hurt, by Chase or Jake... "

" True, but sometimes, it's best to go through a bad relationship, so you can appreciate a good one..."

Brooke nodded, " I just glad you took my advise and came home, Tree Hill was getting pretty lonely, without my best friend... "

" Me to, " I said, as I thought back to the night that I decided to come home, and the words Brooke said to me, that made up my mind. a bad relationship is like standing on broken glass. If you stay you will keep hurting... If you walk away, it will hurt but eventually you will heal.

"So your staying right, no more leaving me for New York?"

I grabbed her hand, " I think I'm going to stick around my hometown for a while, you know catch up with my best friend, and get to know her boyfriend,"

Brooke smirked, " Oh really, so Lucas didn't play apart in your decision to stay, cause yesterday you told me, that you had to go back, you had a life there, a job there, and now, it's like you did a three sixty turn..."

I blushed, " Okay, I know I told you that, I only agreed to meet him because he was Julian's friend and he seemed really nice, and he has treated me with respect and care, since I came back, Which was the truth, I was going back, but don't you think I would be a fool to just up and leave, without seeing where this could go..."

" The biggest fool ever..." She teased, as she laid her head on my shoulder, " He's prefect for you Peyton, and your prefect for him, I think we should have a double wedding.."

" Brooke, don't rush it..." I said, in a teasing tone to, I couldn't tell her, I actually thought the same thing this morning, my phone beeped taking me out of my thoughts, I smiled, " Let me guess Lucas?" Brooke asked, as she leaned over to read it... " Morning beautiful, I hope you have a great day, I can't wait till tonight... "

" You know, I've spent the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn and end..." I looked at Brooke, smiling widely... " But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched began again..."

But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again


End file.
